


Like Any Other Day

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR FPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets a surprise during his normal morning routine at Bag End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Any Other Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written on April 6, 2009, to celebrate the birthday of Tolkien's beloved Samwise Gamgee.

On April 6th, Samwise Gamgee went down to Bag End to do for Mister Frodo. He would make breakfast, then wake the master and serve it to him before going outside to begin his work in the garden. But when he opened the green door and stepped inside the familiar dwelling, he found Mister Frodo already out of bed. And to his complete and utter surprise, Sam saw that breakfast was already made and on the table, which was set as if for company, with a bowl of flowers set between the two plates.

"Wh-what's all this?" Sam stammered.

"I made breakfast, Frodo replied.

"I can see that for myself, Sir, but you shouldn't be doing such things."

"Why not?" Frodo asked.

The answer should have been obvious to his master, but Sam answered, "Because it ain't proper is why. It's my job to do for you, Mister Frodo, not t'other way round."

Frodo shook his head. "Not today it isn't."

Sam frowned, wondering if his master had taken leave of his senses. "I don't understand, Mister Frodo. Today is just like any other day."

"No," Frodo replied. "Today is quite different."

If this was a riddle, it was one Sam had never heard before, so he asked, "How is it different, Sir?"

Frodo smiled at the young hobbit. "Because, my dear Samwise," he explained simply, "today is your birthday." He took Sam's hand and led him to the table. "Now come and eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

It felt strange, but Sam sat down, and after he had poured the tea, Frodo sat down across from him and they began to eat. The tea was weak, the eggs were runny and the toast was burnt, but Sam thought it was the best meal he had ever had.


End file.
